


5-Volt's Naked Adventures Continue by @woodykFanfiction Online

by Woody_K



Category: Warioware
Genre: Ants, Apologies, Art, Attempted Seduction, Auction, Auctions, Bears, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Breasts, Car Chases, Caught, Desert, Devils, Dirty Thoughts, Escape, Exposure, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Freedom, Fun, Imagination, Inspired by Art, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Large Breasts, Laundry, Lesbian Sex, Love Potion/Spell, Lust Potion/Spell, Men Crying, Money, Muscles, Museums, NSFW Art, News Media, Newspapers, Nude Beach, Nudism, Nudity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penises, People Watching, Police, Potions, Prison, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Resistance, Revenge, Seduction, Sex, Sex Is Fun, Showing Off, Shrinking, Sneaking, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Snow, Solitary Confinement, Stripping, TV News, Temper Tantrums, Undressing, Virtual Reality, Watchers, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woody_K/pseuds/Woody_K
Summary: Having supposedly given up nudism, 5-Volt went back to being a dutiful housewife. However, in the back of her mind was a longing to become naked and free once again, which grew overtime until it became unbearable. She wanted to be naked and naughty once again, but after that citation, she couldn't just go out and expose herself lest she actually be arrested for it...could she?





	5-Volt's Naked Adventures Continue by @woodykFanfiction Online

  
5-Volt's Naked Adventures Continue by @woodyk

[Read](https://fanfiction.online/read)  
[Write](https://fanfiction.online/my-stories)  
[Collections](https://fanfiction.online/collections)  
Login

  
5-Volt's Naked Adventures Continue  
[@woodyk](https://fanfiction.online/@woodyk)  
Having supposedly given up nudism, 5-Volt went back to being a dutiful housewife. However, in the back of her mind was a longing to become naked and free once again, which grew overtime until it became unbearable. She wanted to be naked and naughty once again, but after that citation, she couldn't just go out and expose herself lest she actually be arrested for it...could she?

1 week  
31.4K  
2  
0

[Wario Ware Inc.](https://fanfiction.online/read?fandom_included=38954)

[Explicit](https://fanfiction.online/read?rating_included=37109)

[English](https://fanfiction.online/read?language_included=37110)

[In Progress](https://fanfiction.online/read?status_included=37112)

[Adventure](https://fanfiction.online/read?genre_included=37122)[Crime](https://fanfiction.online/read?genre_included=37124)[Romance](https://fanfiction.online/read?genre_included=37136)

[Dr. Crygor](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38955)[5-Volt](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38970)[Mona](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=42191)[Young Cricket](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=42192)

[Sexual Content ](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=37751)[crime](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=38511)[public nudity](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42183)[MILF](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42185)[female nudity](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42193)

  
[Read](https://fanfiction.online/story/394111/1)

Chapter Index

[ 1\. Old Feelings Return 3119 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394111/1)  
[ 2\. A Literally Sweet Dream 1450 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394111/2)  
[ 3\. Now 18, Mona Joins the Fun 2032 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394111/3)  
[ 4\. Caught! Again! 962 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394111/4)  
[ 5\. Prison Break! 676 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394111/5)  
[ 6\. Another Dream 718 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394111/6)  
[ 7\. The Incredible Shrinking Mom 1247 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394111/7)  
[ 8\. No Longer Tiny 1872 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394111/8)  
[ 9\. The Naked Mask (Part 1) 683 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394111/9)  
[ 10\. The Naked Mask (Part 2) 1191 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394111/10)  
[ 11\. VR Giantess Mayhem 1041 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394111/11)  
[ 12\. She-Devil 1140 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394111/12)  
[ 13\. More VR Giantess Mayhem 765 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394111/13)  
[ 14\. Nudist Beach Bodybuilder Competition 975 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394111/14)  
[ 15\. Bear Naked 5-Volt 1328 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394111/15)  
[ 16\. Cricket's Conscience Crisis 3430 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394111/16)  
[ 17\. Free Pass! 2101 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394111/17)  
[ 18\. Snow Streaking 1552 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394111/18)  
[ 19\. Hot Bod, Hot Environment 1602 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394111/19)  
[ 20\. 5-Volt and her husband love naked art 3534 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394111/20)

[Help](https://fanfiction.online/help)  
[News](https://fanfiction.online/news)  
[Rules](https://fanfiction.online/rules)

6Lc_ROEUAAAAAE2WALbN67FKxK284OnW7jSxEBth


End file.
